


Eve's Delight

by rsadelle



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-20
Updated: 2000-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Brooke take some time to relax after a rough week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eve's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sam and Brooke are underage and if their parents ever get around to getting married, they'll be stepsisters. If you're uncomfortable with that, don't read it.
> 
> They played with it in their title; I can too.

Brooke sat down and leaned back against Sam. "This was a good idea," she said as she set the box of chocolates she'd brought from the kitchen on the coffee table.

"Yes it was." Sam fed a chocolate to Brooke who took it, then carefully licked Sam's fingers clean. "Especially after the week we had."

"Adam seemed so nice at first. I liked it that he seemed to have such a case of diva worship." Brooke accepted another chocolate from Sam's fingers.

Sam chuckled. "He just wanted to be the diva himself. You should have seen Harrison checking him out before the whole thing blew up."

Brooke turned over so that she and Sam were face to face. "Harrison was checking out Adam?"

"Yep. It was great."

"I can imagine." Brooke grinned. She leaned down and kissed Sam gently. "Did I thank you?"

"For what?"

"For pulling me away from Wanda and for helping find the truth about Adam."

"I didn't want her to hurt you." Sam stroked Brooke's hair. "And Adam did hurt you. I couldn't let him get away with that."

"Thanks." Brooke paused, stroking Sam's face lightly. "You're a really good journalist."

"Thanks, Brooke."

"You're welcome." Brooke rested her head on Sam's chest and turned her attention back to the TV. "This movie is really bad," she said after a few minutes.

"I know, but this evening isn't really about the movies."

Brooke slid her hands up to cradle Sam's head. "I *can* think of better things to do."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like this." Brooke pressed her lips to Sam's.

"I like the way you think," Sam said and initiated a kiss of her own. "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Sam, we're teenagers. We're supposed to make out on the couch to a bad movie."

Sam laughed and slipped one knee between Brooke's. "Well, if you say so." They kissed lazily for a while before Sam slid her hands under Brooke's shirt. It was a rapid acceleration from that to the point where Brooke was rhythmically pressing herself against Sam's thigh and coming with a gasp. Sam stroked Brooke's hair as she lay still, slowly coming down from her ecstatic high. "You're so beautiful."

"Mmm. It's your turn now." Brooke pushed herself up off the couch, and off of Sam. "Let's go upstairs. We can clean up tomorrow."

"Okay."

When they were in Brooke's room, Sam stood passively while Brooke slowly, carefully, gently undressed her. Brooke pushed Sam down onto the bed and straddled her carefully. Brooke reached out to gently stroke Sam's breast. She slowly slid her hands down and into Sam's body.

Sam arched with pleasure. "Oh, yes. You're getting very good at this," Sam fairly purred.

"I want to be good at it. I want to make you happy."

"Oh, Brooke. You make me very happy." Sam drew Brooke down for a kiss. Brooke prolonged the kiss and moved her fingers until Sam was coming and making little mewling noises into Brooke's mouth. "Thank you," Sam said finally and kissed Brooke again. "Come on. Take your clothes off and get in here with me."

Brooke did as Sam asked and curled into Sam's arms. When they were comfortably settled, Sam idly stroked Brooke's hair until they drifted into a deep, relaxing sleep.


End file.
